The Angry Bug Show
by DragonNiro
Summary: Inspired by Matthais123's fic: Keldeo the Critc. Full credit to him and the idea belongs to him. Genesect, after seeing lots of critics on the site, decides to try it out himself! Come and see Genesect, getting angry over fan-fics! Some comments in this are not to be taken seriously, as it's pointing out bad things about it or it's jokes.
1. Genesect's wii u

_A/n: This fic is inspired by Matthais123's fic: Keldeo the Critic._

_Note, I haven't done this sort of thing before, and I wrote this to get out of a writter's block, so if any comments in this seem offesive, I don't mean it. The fic was ok-ish, but could be better._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Angry Bug Show

Presented by:

Genesect

* * *

_Somewhere in the anime world, something weird is happening._

_Reality is distorting, as something is trying to rip through._

_Suddenly, a hole in time and space rips open, and shows what's on the other side._

_A white room, with recording equipment is shown, and a tablet._

_And one other thing..._

_A bug, smiling manically._

* * *

Hey there!

(The bug waves at the viewers.)

It's me, Genesect!

I've seen loads of Pokemon critics on recently and loved all single one of their works.

So, I've decided to try it out myself!

(Genesect grins happily, then frowns, then leans in.)

Just to say, I'm not an Anime Genesect. I'm not part of the Genesect Army. I'm from the game universe.

(He leans back, and rubs his head in confusion.)

Then how would I see the other critics then?

They're from the other universe...

Never mind, I'm here to review fan-fics!

So, to kick things off, I've decided to review a fan-fic that has something to do with me!

I've looked on the site, and chose '_Genesect's wii u'_!

(Genesect blinks in confusion)

Why would I need a Wii U?

How would a Pokemon get a Wii U?

I don't know.

Let's start!

* * *

_Genesect finally got his wii u and began to unbox it._

* * *

And already, I see grammatical mistakes.

Besides, how did I get a Wii U?

How did I get the money?!

(Genesect is seen to be annoyed.)

What did I do, randomly walked into a Gamestation or Game store, and asked for a Wii U?

* * *

_It's a normal day at the Game store, and one of the employees is quite bored, as there is few people in the store._

_Suddenly, screaming is heard from outside, and a purple machine monster walks in, with a sadist smile._

_The employee, wits scared and cannot move, only watches as the monster walks up to him._

_It is quiet, as the monster stares at the man._

_Silence, then..._

"_Can I buy a Wii U please?"_

* * *

Eh...

* * *

_"Hmm, I think there is an a/v plug in the box." Said Genesect. Genesect pulls out the plastic bag out of the box and it was an hdmi plug instead of an a/v plug._

* * *

How did I know all of this?

Did Dudley, the guy who built me, decided to put knowledge to set up a console in me?!

I was designed to be a killing machine, not a technician!

(Genesect growls in anger.)

The whole story is just one whole block...

No paragraphs at all...

* * *

_Genesect plugs the sensor bar, the hdmi and the power plug. _

_Genesect freaked out that he forgot the wii remote that has the motion plus inside it. _

_Genesect folds up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back to activate its high speed flight form and flew very fast to gamestop._

* * *

Why is my names repeated many times?

Why not states my gender, instead of calling me an 'it'?!

I know in the games I'm stated as genderless, but the author could decided my gender!

And what's so important about the motion plus?!

Why not use the regluar remote?!

And shouldn't it be with the package?!

Why am I asking so many questions?!

…

Sigh...

…

Apparently, I flew to gamestop.

At least the author is actually looking up about me, instead of making stuff up...

* * *

_Genesect talked very fast to know where the wii remotes that have the motion sensor inside the wii remote. _

How do I know this?!

* * *

_"I can't understand what you said." Said the manager._

_"Do you have the wii remote that has the motion plus inside the wii remote?" Asked Genesect._

* * *

(Genesect just stares with anger.)

So the human isn't freaking out. How?!

If I was a human, and a scary monster came up to me to talk about the Wii U it brought, I would run away before it had a chance!

And this!

* * *

_"Do you have the wii remote that has the motion plus inside the wii remote?"_

* * *

Couldn't the author write 'Do you have the Wii Remote that has Motion Plus?'?!

Grammar mistakes, Grammar mistakes everywhere!

Anime Keldeo makes critiquing look easy!

* * *

_The manager answered that they do have the wii remote that has motion plus inside. _

_He walks and grabs the wii remote that has motion plus inside and the color of the remote is black and gave it to Genesect. "Here you go sir, forty dollars." Said Genesect_

* * *

Why did I get the money?!

Did I rob a bank or something?! What am I, Sly Cooper?

(Genesect sighs in frustration.)

Let's continue...

* * *

_He game the money to the manager._

* * *

Spelling mistake here.

In the words of one of the Zoidberg memes...

* * *

_Your spelling is bad, and you should feel bad!_

* * *

And back to our regular programming!

* * *

_The manager said that there is a buy one get one free nunchuck and it was white. _

_Genesect accepted the offer and buys both, the black wii remote that has a motion plus inside and a free white nunchuck._

* * *

I'm not a game console expert, but shouldn't there be one nunchuck among the Wii U in the first place?

So why buy it in the first place, when I can steal it?

…

Do I have a TV?

* * *

_Genesect folds up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back to activate its high speed flight form and flew very fast back to the embassy hotel like apartment._

* * *

Wat.

(Genesect is shown to be shocked, but then shakes his head.)

...

There is two things wrong about this.

…

…

One, how would I carry the items, when my arms are tucked in?

…

And two...

…

WHY DO I HAVE AN AMPARTMENT?!

Shouldn't I be living at the Hall of Origin?!

So many questions, so little time!

* * *

_He finally slides out the gamepad out of the box and finally sets up the wii u completely. Genesect plays Genesect the video game, only for the wii u,_

* * *

…

There's a video game of me...?

…

I'm not gonna ask...

…

Besides, shouldn't there be a pair of these: '', when referring to something?

…

…

But the game of me sounds cool! I wonder what it's like?

* * *

_"WARNING NOT REAL!"_

* * *

Crap!

(Genesect is seen to been annoyed.)

Now the readers will never know what 'Genesect, the video game' will be like!

The author didn't bother to put detail into the description of the game!

This is not a good plot point! A bad story with bad plot point is blasphemy!

This is madness!

* * *

_THIS! IS! SPARTA!_

* * *

But in all seriousness, the author could of made a funny bit of me playing the game, then having that bit!

* * *

_Genesect in the wii u game battles a black headed seagull made out of clay!_

* * *

Wat.

* * *

_Genesect twirls his wii remote while he says the spell on the gamepad's microphone. "Inside out spell!" Cried Genesect._

* * *

And the award to the best name for a spell ever of the year award goes to...

(A drum roll is heard.)

No one! I was being sarcastic!

(The drum roll stops.)

Thank you.

Seriously, the author could of think of a better name.

And wouldn't I damaged the screen?

I have claws after all...

(Genesect raises his claws to show, then drops them.)

* * *

_"EEWWW! Change it back, change it back!"_

* * *

Eh?

_Genesect herd something outside and he paused the game and Keldeo is at the beach and he saw ice cream and Keldeo said._

* * *

(Genesect is shown to be surprised.)

Eh? Keldeo's here?

(Genesect reads the line again.)

Where the heck is his masters?

So, the apartment where I 'live' in, is near the beach?

Wouldn't humans be trying to catch Keldeo or me?

I've got to stop asking questions...

* * *

_"Huh? Ice cream, Yay!"_

* * *

Why in some sense, am I imagining Keldeo as a innocent child?

Keldeo should be mature, not a little kid!

* * *

_Keldeo gallops to the tape and runs to the shallow water. After he stops he gets and ache on the rear end._

* * *

You get cramps in deep water, not in shallow water, you fool!

* * *

**Mr T:**

I pity the fool who get cramps in shallow water!

* * *

**Franziska Von Karma:**

What a foolish fool, to get a foolish stomach cramp in foolish shallow water!

* * *

Ice Cream shouldn't give you stomach cramps!

It's frozen cream, which is a liquid!

* * *

_"CRAAAP!" Screamed Keldeo._

* * *

Biscuits, Keldeo, Biscuits.

Wouldn't Meloetta be angry with you, using foul language?

* * *

_Genesect shrugged and went back to his wii u and unpaused. _

_The stop motion clay seagull defeated Genesect in the wii u game and Genesect lost hp. _

_Genesect pulls out a stylus and taps the stop motion clay seagull in the gamepad, the tv show the vaccine hitting the stop motion clay seagull and explodes out a white cloud with white feathers._

* * *

Most detailed part of the fic.

To make it shorter, there should be some of these: ,

* * *

_Genesect beats Dawn's high score online._

* * *

**OBJECTION!**

(A table is in front of Genesect, and he bangs his hands on the table. The song 'Phoenix Wright - Cornered Acapella' is in the background.)

This can't be true!

The character Dawn was introduced in the 4th Generation of Pokemon, one generation before yours truly debuted in.

The Wii U was released in November 18, 2012 in Japan, whilst Pokemon Diamond and Pearl was released in September 28, 2006 in Japan!

The events of Gold and Silver/ Heartgold and Soulsilver and Diamond and Pearl happened at the same time, whilst Black and White is many years after!

For Diamond and Pearl, it only had the Wii.

Dawn cannot have a Wii U, as the Wii U was released 6 years afterwards!

So the Wii U did not exist in any of the Pokemon Games as yet of this fic!

The only time it will be in a Pokemon game is in X and Y, in October, on the 12th!

One whole year after Black 2 and White 2 was released in Europe!

(Genesect points, in a Phoenix Wright sort of style)

Ergo, it is impossible for Dawn to have a Wii U!

* * *

_Meloetta cooks lunch for Genesect and Keldeo._

* * *

Wait...

Meloetta lives with me?

I think she's scared of me, due to a fact I'm a bug.

And why isn't Keldeo with his masters?

He should be training with them!

…

…

I didn't know Meloetta cooked...

* * *

_"Keldeo, Genesect. Lunch is ready!" Said Meloetta._

* * *

It better be meat...

* * *

_Keldeo, Meloetta and Genesect eats lunch at the table and Genesect told about his wii u to Keldeo and Meloetta. _

(Genesect looks surprised.)

Well, Keldeo got there quickly.

Could of explained in detail, and I think neither Keldeo or Meloetta would know about technology.

* * *

_"The wii u and the wii remote that has motion plus inside has both cost the total $339.98!" Explained Genesect. Everyone had a good laugh about Genesect's receipt. THE END_

* * *

What's so funny about a receipt?!

It's that price a bit too much, isn't it?

Well, a Wii U would be expensive, but a Wii remote couldn't be that much!

This... is a bad fic.

For starters, there is hardly any talking, and is mostly writing about me going places and playing games.

The whole story is just one block of letters, not surprising for a fic of 536 words.

Everything in this fic is mostly made up, about me getting a Wii U, Keldeo down at the beach, three legendaries in an apartment, money, everything!

And this is labeled 'Humor'!

It's not that funny!

The only time you'll find it funny if you have a dry sense of humour!

Now I understand why Anime Keldeo finds some fics horrible!

I mean not hate to the author, but he/she could try, and I mean, try to make an effort, with the plot and spelling!

(Genesect looks to be furious, getting more angry by the second, light gathering at his cannon.)

I'm angry at this fic, because it's SO BAD!

I'm gonna go off on a rampage!

I'm Genesect, and this has been the Angry Bug Show!

Now excuse me, I'm off to destroy things!

(Genesect goes off, a huge beam shooting out of his cannon.)

* * *

**The Angry Bug Show, by Genesect.**

**The Story: Genesect's Wii U**

* * *

**Mentioned things:**

_Keldeo the Critic_

_300_

_Memes_

_Futurama_

_Sly Cooper series_

_The A Team_

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_

_Smooth McGroove_

_Biscuits, from KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts_

_Pokemon Diamond and Pearl_

_Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver_

_Pokemon Black and White_

_Pokemon X and Y_

* * *

Inspired by Matthais123's fic: Keldeo the Critic, and the Angry Joe Show on Youtube.

The idea of this belongs to Matthais123 and should take full credit for it.


	2. Drabbles of Salt and Pepper Part 1

_A/N: I wasn't really expecting to continue this, but I thought, why not?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Angry Bug Show

Presented by:

Genesect

* * *

(_The room that Genesect does his reviews in is very messy, with rubble everywhere._

_Genesect is shown to be annoyed._)

Um, hey there, everyone.

(Genesect itches his head.)

After my little rampage last time, some of the other legends took time to mess up my room.

As I mean mess up, I mean completely destroy.

I can still record the show, I just need to clean everything up, and go to anger management classes.

(Genesect sighs.)

I did kinda deserve it...

…

…

…

(Genesect grins.)

But onto the show!

Since I'm from the Game Universe, I decided to review a fic from the Game Universe!

So, I chose 'Dashes of Salt & Pepper' by Captain Blue!

This is mostly a Hilbert and Hilda romance fic.

If you don't know who they are, they are the main playable character of Black and White!

I think the title fits well with them, since Salt is White and Pepper is Black.

…

…

…

…

(Genesect stares at the viewer.)

It's not racist, I swear!

Anyway, Mew put all of the first chapter in random order, since it's different drabbles.

It's rated T, but I don't know why nor why it's in a random order...

Unless, it mentions...

Him...

(Genesect's left eye is twitching.)

I hope not.

Let's start!

* * *

**_Characters/Pairings_**_: Black/White, Cheren/Bianca  
_**_Rating_**_: T for vague instances of sex.  
_**_Notes_**_: Just wanted to see how well I could do with drabbles/ficlets. Prompts are in italics._

* * *

Ooo! That's interesting!

Cheren and Bianca are in this as well?

That sounds good!

And I see Hilda and Hilbert are referred to as White and Black.

No big deal. That happens often in this pairing.

…

…

INSTANCES OF SEX?

I hope it's only references, because I might need to bleep it out...

* * *

___Hesitation_

_"What are you waiting for?" White asks, raising an eyebrow at him._

_Black glances up from the plastic wrapper in his hands. "I'm trying to get this open."_

_"Let me see," She says, sitting up from against the pillows, holding out her hand._

_"I… I'll get it."_

_She picks up on how his voice waivers slightly, the plastic crinkling under his fingertips. "Do you not want to do this?"_

* * *

Is this a sex reference?

I can't tell.

Mew told me that the first one had to do with sweets, but now as I read this, I think he was messing with me...

Let's continue!

* * *

_Black jumps slightly at this, face tingeing pink. "Er..." He ____wants__ to do it, sure. But being faced with the prospect of actually doing something is different than just talking about it, and they've done plenty of that for the past few weeks._

* * *

Defiantly a sex reference!

Well, they're not doing it, just hinting it.

Do I have to bleep this out?

(Genesect looks confused.)

What's Black trying to open anyway?

* * *

_White leans forward and smiles patiently. "I see. Take your time. Let's do this right."_

_Nodding, he fumbles with the wrapper again. Why don't they make these things easier to open?_

* * *

MEW!

(Genesect is off screen, talking to Mew.)

…

…

…

…

HE'S TRYING TO OPEN A CONDOM?!

* * *

_Panic Stations!_

* * *

(Genesect runs back in.)

I am so sorry to anyone who's offended by the idea of sex before marriage!

There is other references in this, apparently, so if you want to read on, just skip the ones with sex references!

I'll warn ya!

(Genesect compose himself.)

Anyway...

Despite that, that first drabble was pretty good!

Very good plot line, and despite few instances, you got an idea what's happening!

Roll the next drabble, Steven!

* * *

___Hat_

_"White, have you seen my hat?"_

I like hats!

_She pokes her head from behind the wall, spatula in one hand, apron splayed down her front. "No, sorry. D'you want pancakes?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, sure." He starts looking around the apartment, lifting up couch cushions and moving unpacked boxes out of the hall closet. How could he have lost his hat? He put it on the hat rack next to hers, and now it's not there._

* * *

So, it is suggested that White and Black are living in the same house together.

That's normal, isn't it?

And White is cooking Black breakfast!

Isn't that nice?

* * *

_Honeydew: A'wwww!_

* * *

It's early in the morning and Black is looking for his hat, whilst White is making breakfast.

So, what happens next?

* * *

_"Are you sure you haven't seen it?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. Blueberry or chocolate chip?"_

* * *

Interesting flavours!

This is a really nice fic, despite the sex references.

What annoys me that the majority of of human romance fics in Pokemon are mostly anime, no offence to ones who do write anime shipping.

But what annoys me even more that when there is game shipping, it's the female hero paired with either the rival, or in White/Hilda's case, it's...

(Genesect shudders.)

Him...

…

…

Anyway, the male heroes mostly don't get love at all!

I bet you if you search a Romance fic with Dawn in it, it will either be Paul, Barry or Ash.

There will be a handful of Dawn Romance with Lucas in it!

That why I say there should be more heroxheroine fics!

* * *

Whilst searching for his hat, Black replys:

_"Chocolate."_

* * *

_**Chocolate Guy from Spongebob:**_

_**Chocolate? Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE!**_

* * *

_Once White says breakfast is ready, he heaves a sigh and sits at the table, a plate of pancakes waiting for him. Before he could take the first bite, the familiar weight of his hat arrives on his head. He takes it off and sees it's been cleaned to the point of looking brand-new._

* * *

So, White was the hat thief all along!

I knew it! I'm such a genius!

* * *

_PewDiePie:_

_Genius Pews strikes again!_

* * *

_White smiles and hands him the bottle of syrup. "Happy birthday, Black."_

_That would explain the pancakes._

* * *

(Genesect is conducting a choir of Chatots)

...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLACK!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

(The Chatots bow, and fly off.)

So it was Black's birthday!

That's why she took it!

VERY GOOD!

* * *

_Decisions_

_Black leans down to get a better look, the tip of his nose almost touching the glass counter. Pointing at a random spot, he asks, "Think she'll like that one?"_

_Cheren glances at it before staring at his friend. "Unlikely."_

* * *

So, Cheren appears!

So, it looks like him and Black are shopping!

Hehehehe...

I tried to got shopping once... For a Christmas Tree...

It didn't end according to plan...

* * *

_The Christmas Celebration Preparation is on it's way, and Arceus is ticking off the things need._

"_Right..." went Arceus, wistfully._

"_Where's Genesect, with the tree?"_

_A bang is heard on the other side of the room, and Genesect comes waltzing in, with the tree._

"_I'm here with the tree!" yelled Genesect._

"_Genesect?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_That's a Torterra."_

"_Oh, bugger."_

* * *

So, yeah...

(Genesect frowns.)

So why does Cheren think that's a bad idea?

* * *

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's a bracelet."_

* * *

Seems legit.

* * *

_"Oh," Black straightens himself, scratching his head. "This is harder than I thought."_

_Cheren adjusts his glasses to cover the act of rubbing his temple in frustration. "We've only been here five minutes, Black. Think it over carefully."_

* * *

YOHOHOHOHOHO!

(Genesect stares.)

What?

I laugh like that.

…

…

…

…

Don't judge me!

So, they have been there five mintutes, and they are stuck.

* * *

**Anchorman meme:**

**Well, that escalated quickly!**

* * *

_"Hmm." Black starts wandering around, looking into all the glass cases in the store, leaving Cheren to lean against a wall and watch. After a while, Black motions for Cheren to join him._

_"How about this one?" He jabs his finger at a ring sitting in the corner of a shelf in the counter. It's a bright silver band with a modestly sized clear diamond on top, outlaid with small, darker stones._

* * *

I'm no expert on girls, but I think if I brought that for one of the girls here, they'll freak out in excitement.

But, still, it does sound VERY nice!

* * *

_Cheren looks at his friend's eager (yet worried) face and gives him a small reassuring smile. "She'll love it,"_

_Black's eyes light up and he buys it without a second thought. "Thanks, Cheren. I'll let you know how everything goes."_

* * *

Ah! Good ol'fashion friendship!

It's good to see some friendship about!

Two romances, and the boys of the relationships are helping each other out!

Maybe I should review a friendship fic next...

* * *

_"Just put some clothes on before you answer the door this time, okay?"_

* * *

Wait, what?!

(Genesect is shocked.)

…

…

…

…

…

Roll the next drabble, Steven!

…

…

…

What do you mean 'Leave that one until last?'

…

…

Fine!

* * *

_Chocolate_

_**Chocolate Guy from Spongebob:**_

_**Chocolate? Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE!**_

* * *

_Black comes home to find White sitting on the couch, an open box of chocolates in her lap. The girl hums and dances in her spot as she peels off the wrapper and pops the candy into her mouth. She spies him as she chews and beams. _

_"Can I have some?" Black reaches for the box but White snatches it away, shaking her head._

_"Nuh-uh." White licks her lips and smiles innocently, holding up another piece. Black tries to grab it but she moves it out of reach and eats it._

* * *

Hey, that's mean!

Let the boy have some chocolate!

Everyone loves chocolate, apart from Shaymin.

She's a Vegan.

* * *

_"You're being greedy." Mopes Black with a frown, sitting next to her._

* * *

Isn't Greed one of the Seven Deadly Sins?

Give the boy some chocolate already!

* * *

_"If you want it," She holds up another piece, the drizzled frosting zigzagging along the top. "Come get it."_

_He tries to grab it, she moves away, he leans forward, she leans back, her arm up high, the chocolate falls…_

_And lands right down her shirt. Black and White look down at where it had fallen then at each other._

* * *

(Genesect stares, then bursts into laughter.)

YOHOHOHOHO!

I see why the author wrote White keeping the chocolate away from Black!

It's to build up the story to this point!

Great!

(Genesect reads the next line, and his eyes budge out in shock)

EVERYONE! THE NEXT LINE IS A SEX REFERENCE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

_The box of chocolates lies forgotten on the coffee table for the next hour-and-a-half._

* * *

It doesn't really say it, but it hints!

I can understand why it's rated T, but it's hinted ever so slightly.

If you read that next bit without me warning you, you may of not noticed it!

Next one!

* * *

_Morning_

* * *

(Genesect is wearing a top-hat, has a monocle, and a fancy mustache.)

Morning, Governor! Top of the morning to ya!

* * *

_Black sips his glass of orange juice as Cheren staggers into the kitchen, looking exhausted and hung over._

* * *

I hope this doesn't turn out like the Hangover series...

Isn't Cheren suppose to be sensible?

* * *

_"Hey there, sunshine," teases Black, shooting his friend a smirk._

_"Wha' happened last night?" grumbles Cheren, his eyes bloodshot behind his red glasses._

_"You and Bianca got drunk and ambled into our bedroom." Says Black matter-of-factly._

* * *

What?

* * *

_"… What?" _

_"You and Bianca got drunk and ambled into our bedroom." Repeats White as she walks in, giving Black a kiss. She grants Cheren an innocent smile, eyes twinkling evilly._

* * *

It's official, everyone! White is the Devil in human form!

(Some boos are heard.)

I was joking!

She's not the Devil, but very mischievous indeed!

The reason why the heroes are normally silent in the games, is that the player can make the personality of the hero, and how they would respond to things happening!

In this story, White is made to be naughty.

…

…

…

Not in a sexual-kind of way...

…

Did I miss a sex reference?

* * *

_Cheren moans and buries his face in his hands, mumbling incoherently. He only looks up when Bianca comes in, wearing Cheren's shirt instead of pajamas. The blonde smiles and asks what's for breakfast._

_As White takes Bianca to lend her some clothes, Black hears Cheren mutter, "Her father's gonna kill me…"_

* * *

YOHOHOHOHO!

* * *

_Shopping_

_"Do you ever think about things?" Black asks Cheren as they walk behind White and Bianca in Shopping Mall Nine._

_"More than you do, I bet."_

_"I think about why we get dragged along here a lot."_

_Cheren eyes the numerous bags being carried by the girls before he answers. "Extra baggage space, perhaps."_

* * *

I was once dragged to this Pokemon festival by some of the legend girls once, and I had to carry everything they brought.

I could not wait to go to bed that night!

* * *

_"How did they persuade us to come along?" Black wonders aloud, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling._

_Cheren doesn't answer at first, because the girls seem to have heard Black and are now leading them into a lingerie store. "You should start paying more attention, I hear it does wonders."_

* * *

MEW! WHAT'S LINGERIE?!

…

…

…

…

IT'S FEMALE UNDERWEAR?!

* * *

_Hair_

* * *

Deja-vu...

* * *

_Sometimes when White gets out of bed first, Black wakes up too and watches her brush her hair. The bathroom opens right into the bedroom and gives him a decent view._

_White's hair is almost the exact same shade of brown as his, but hers is much longer: her sideburns coming down to her shoulders, and the rest normally gets pulled up into a ponytail, but when they go to bed she lets it down._

* * *

Most fan-fic writers think that since Hilda/White and Hilbert/Black have the same hair colour, that they're brother and sister.

Of course, I disagree.

* * *

_She takes her time, brushing carefully, humming to herself as she does so. Black props himself up on his shoulder, just out of view of the mirror over the sink, eyes roaming all over her. Once she finishes she puts it up in her ponytail and turns back to see Black smiling at her._

* * *

This is a very good drabble! Quite detailed and lovely!

* * *

_"What are you so happy about?"_

_"Nothing," Black replies, pulling her on top of him. She's still in her slightly over-sized white t-shirt that she wears with her usual outfit. "Just glad to see you."_

* * *

(Genesect is frowning)

I can see where this is going.

But, still it's nice see some detail in this fic, along with characters in perfect personality, not like Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus.

This is better than the first fic I reviewed. Lovely plot and great grammer!

Before we move on:

SEX REFERENCE EVERYONE!

* * *

_Even with a good morning romp, Black takes care not to mess up her hair. She had put so much work into it, after all._

* * *

Seriously, what's with all the sex references?

I know it's rated T, but someone may get offend.

But, it's the author's choice, so we move on!

* * *

_Dreams_

_Once, in the name of social experimentation, White borrowed Bianca's Musharna in order to see what Black was dreaming about._

* * *

(Genesect grins with excitement.)

At least the author actually looked up Bianca's team rather than making it up, like I've seen some authors do.

I like going to sleep, very much!

I've come across a game called 'Mario and Luigi Dream Team Bros' and it's good!

I hope Black doesn't get a nightmare, or even worse, a visit by Antasma!

* * *

**Antasma:**

**VORK! VORK! VORK!**

* * *

_Musharna would sit on Black's head while he slept, and his dreams would be reflected in the pink mist drifting from the Pokemon's forehead._

* * *

More things from game canon!

* * *

_Sometimes it would be simple stuff: winning a tournament, battling strong Trainers, that sort of thing. Other times, he'd have nothing, and occasionally he'd have a nightmare that would require White to recall Musharna before her boyfriend woke up and comfort him._

* * *

Did Darkrai cause those nightmares?

Cresselia will have his head if he did.

She hates it if any nightmares get made by Darkrai, and trys to kill him.

I feel sorry for him.

It's not his fault he causes nightmares.

Even thought he's a jerk.

* * *

_There was also a dream or two that ended up Black waking up in the best way possible._

_After a while, his dreams got repetitive, so White returned Musharna and decided that thinking about what Black dreamt about would be more fun if it was left a mystery._

* * *

I love mystery!

I like mystery stories, since I get to know how the events happened, and how it played out!

You also get to know characters, and what makes them what they are.

In my opinion, mystery is better than action stories, since most of them are violent!

That's why I like Ace Attorney!

…

…

…

…

(Genesect stares.)

What?

It's a good series.

* * *

_Although sometimes she resented the fact that he didn't share his sex dreams with her…_

* * *

…

…

…

…

...No comment...

...

…

* * *

___Comfort_

_"Rrgh," White moans and curls up in the bed, blankets and covers pulled over her head. Every month she goes through this and every month it never gets better. But at least it's tolerable…_

* * *

So, in this drabble, White is going on her...Um...

(Genesect's face goes incredibly red, and in a high-pitched voice...)

...Period...

(Genesect sighs.)

It's rated T, so it's reasonable for this to appear.

From what I heard, it's quite painful.

(He shrugged his shoulders.)

At least it hints it, unlike full-on blood in 'The Wrath of Virizion.'!

(Genesect gives a deep frown, growling in)

Do NOT read that fic!

It's rating is T, but it should be rated M, IN ALL SERIOUSNESS!

(Genesect grins.)

Let's continue!

* * *

_"Okay, I got everything." Black comes into the room, looking at the tray in his hands, counting all the items off a mental list. "Tea, chocolate, The Notebook on DVD, thermal wraps… that's everything, right?"_

* * *

There should be coffee among that list.

I like coffee!

It's the best!

Very bitter and dark!

* * *

**Godot:**

**"Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself... That is coffee"**

* * *

Exactly, Godot!

But coffee isn't among that list, so tea it is then.

So, some chocolate, a film, some thermal wraps for White to feel better!

Black's being a good boyfriend!

Maybe I should suggest that to some of the other male legends when their girlfriends are feeling uncomfortable...

* * *

_"Just shut up and get over here," grumbles White from under the covers, and Black sets up the movie and scurries over to the bed, sitting down._

* * *

Expected from White. Some women can be really nasty on her period.

Luckily, White is being nice to Black, so he doesn't get abuse from her.

* * *

_"What do you want first, tea or chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate." White says, so Black hands her the candy bar, settles against the pillows, and plays the movie._

_"Aw, damn, I forgot the tissues…"_

* * *

Is that for crying or for the blood?

I don't want to find out for the latter...

* * *

_Kiss_

_On occasion, Black and White have Cheren and Bianca over for a slumber party._

* * *

Slumber party?!

(Loads of excited female screams are heard from outside.)

Don't mention that word around any of the female legends.

They like sleep-overs, and some of the male, including me, are scared of that word.

I should know, because I got dragged into one...

* * *

_Darkrai and Mewtwo are having a game of chess, and it's Mewtwo's turn._

_As he is about to take his move, a loud slam is heard._

_The two turn to where the slam came from, and Genesect is there, covered in make-up._

_Eyeliner, lipstick, all the works._

_Genesect slowly walks up slowly, huffing and puffing._

_He stops, and stares at the two, huffing._

"_KILL ME." he says in a robotic voice, before collapsing._

_Darkrai looks at the purple bug on the floor, while Mewtwo is taking his turn._

"_He got dragged into a slumber party, didn't here?"_

"_Yep."_

* * *

_During the day they have Pokemon battles and do some exploring, and at night they stay up late watching movies, and playing video games. The nights usually end with White and Black collapsing on the floor, with Cheren and Bianca on the couch._

_Tonight, though, Bianca might've pushed herself a bit too far, as she passed out around one in the morning while the other three were still going strong. Cheren put a blanket over her and watched as White and Black got into a disagreement about how Green Shells bounced in Mario Kart._

* * *

I love Mario! It's a great game!

* * *

**Mario:**

**Luigi!**

**Luigi:**

**MAAAAARRRRRIIIIIOOOOO!**

* * *

Anyway, I think this one is more of a friendship drabble.

They go battling, which is normal in a Pokemon game, go exploring, and at night, have a good time.

Fantastic!

What a lovely friendship drabble.

Seems like Cheren is taking care of Bianca whilst Black and White are having a argument.

Heh...

'Black and White'...

See what I did there?

Anyway, the author, Captain Blue, has written Cheren to be a nice guy towards Bianca, who tired herself due to her playing too much Mario Kart.

How cute.

* * *

_Honeydew: A'wwww!_

* * *

Wait...how can Mario Kart exist in the Pokemon World?

* * *

_Finally, around four in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep. Cheren sits up against the couch, head lolling as he breathes. He shifts and turns his head, facing Bianca's. Meanwhile, Bianca stirs a little and sighs Cheren's name, head slipping just a little off the couch cushion._

* * *

Good detail here.

I can see where this is going!

* * *

_When White wakes up around nine, she notices both Cheren and Bianca are now smushed together on the couch, entangled under the blanket, both still asleep. As she passes by on her way to the kitchen, she notices some of Bianca's lipstick on Cheren's face. Smirking a bit, she thinks, "Well, it's about time."_

* * *

(Genesect has a 'I see what you did there' expression)

Very cute scene!

* * *

___Fear_

_Cheren doesn't scare easily._

* * *

I'm afraid of Pesticide. Nuth said.

(Genesect stares.)

I'm sure all Bug Types are afraid of that stuff.

* * *

_He tends to take things as they come, only granting them an eyebrow raise or a snide comment, depending on what's more appropriate._

* * *

Brave lad.

He should meet Mewtwo. He ain't afraid of anything.

* * *

_He's even done stuff normal Trainers (not counting Black or White: they're not normal in the slightest)_

* * *

YOHOHOHOHO!

* * *

_would cower at: fighting off Team Plasma at Dragonspiral Tower, taking on the Pokemon League, training for days on end in the depths of Victory Road._

* * *

Basically, all of the Plasma saga in the games.

(Genesect mutters something)

Stupid Plasmas...

* * *

_But now, Cheren realizes the true meaning of fear, because it's sitting at the table across from him, staring at him with unreadable eyes._

_"So… been seeing my daughter now, have you?"_

* * *

(Genesect tries not to laugh.)

Now, I know how Keldeo felt when he had to meet with Arceus about Meloetta!

Poor Cheren!

He's meeting the true definition of fear itself, who will probably kill him for what was said earlier!

So much abuse!

* * *

_Bathtime_

_"This is Admiral Johnson, requesting permission to launch the sub-nuclear torpedoes…"_

_White steps into the bathroom and folds her arms, trying her best not to smile at Black, pushing a plastic Navy ship through the bathwater, only his head from the nose up above the water._

* * *

This sounds nice!

White is watching Black play with toy boats in the bath!

And not teasing him about it!

…

…

…

Wait a second...

* * *

_"Having fun?"_

_"Torpedoes launched!" cries Black, ignoring her, making an explosion sound and submerging a second toy ship. "Direct hit! Target has been sunk!"_

_"Black~" coos White, leaning down. "Do you want to play with some grown-up toys?"_

* * *

I can see where this is going...

Possible sex reference up next!

* * *

_"Huh?" Black looks up at her, bubble bath sticking to his matted-down hair. His eyes widen as White pulls off her shirt in front of him. "… I can play with my boats later." He says, flinging them out of the tub._

* * *

...No comment...

But still, this is a good example why it's rated T.

Not hating it though...

* * *

___Park_

_When they all go to the park, they split off in different directions: Bianca usually ends up chasing a Pokemon peering down from a tree, Cheren finds a shady spot to read a book, Black climbs the jungle gym, and White hangs from the monkey bars._

* * *

(Genesect grins.)

This is much better! A good friendship drabble here.

* * *

_On occasion they get weird looks from parents for being on the playground at their age, but they don't care; they're having fun._

* * *

If I wasn't a Pokemon, I would do the same.

It sounds fun to go to one of those parks!

Imagine a couple of legendaries at a park!

* * *

"_Genesect, get down from there." stated Deoxys, as Genesect is hanging upside down on the monkey bars._

"_NEVER!"_

* * *

_Occasionally Black and White disappear together for about an hour, and Bianca usually sits with Cheren after having a tree branch fall on her head._

* * *

Another CherenXBianca moment!

Very cute!

But where is Black and White going?

Maybe Ice Cream?

Probably to 'chill out!'

* * *

**Zoidberg:**

**Your joke is bad!**

**And you should feel bad!**

* * *

Oh, shut up, would ya?

* * *

**Zoidberg:**

**Your insult is bad!**

**And you should feel bad!**

* * *

Ok, ok!

I get it! It was bad!

(Genesect is shown to be annoyed.)

Let's continue!

* * *

_Then one day some creepy guy hits on White and Black challenges him to a battle._

* * *

I remember the time that Yveltal tried to hit on Latias.

I heard that Latios removed Yveltal's...

Um...

'Private Areas...'

Yveltal spent an entire month in hospital.

So, the moral of the story is, don't hit on girls when their boyfriends or brothers are near by!

(Genesect grins manically.)

Or you have your private areas removed!

* * *

_The ensuing destruction usually ends up with all four of them banned for a week or two._

* * *

I like destruction!

* * *

_"Worth it," says Black as White drags him into the bedroom, leaving Cheren and Bianca in the living room to watch a movie._

* * *

YOHOHOHOHO!

It was worth it, Black! You would murder anyone who tried to hit on your girlfriend!

So would I!

(Genesect becomes depressed.)

...If I had one...

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

_EddsWorld:_

_She does HARBOUR a grudge!_

_TomSka:_

_Why are you just making puns?!_

_EddsWorld:_

_She's a real BEACH!_

* * *

_"Y'know, I'm really surprised we got to come back to the beach." Says Bianca, stretching out on a towel underneath an umbrella._

_"Why's that?" asks Cheren, looking up from over his novel, eyebrow raising._

* * *

So, Cheren and Bianca are at the beach.

Seems nice.

I wonder what they are doing?

* * *

_A sudden shout from the ocean answers his question, and the two look over to see Black and White literally Surfing on Black's Samurott, the samurai sea lion cutting through a giant wave rising up from the ocean._

* * *

That sounds like fun!

I tried to do that once, riding Kyogre!

We flooded Hoenn.

Rayquaza and Groudon weren't impressed.

* * *

_As the Pokemon slides into the sandy shore, its riders high-fiving each other in celebration, Cheren returns to his book, saying, "Yeah, you're right."_

* * *

I like it how there is insanity in front of Cheren and he's not doing a single thing about it!

Like Cobalion seeing Mew trying to pull a prank, and the Iron Will Pokemon is not doing anything!

* * *

___Defeat_

_The four Trainers stare in disbelief at the Pokemon collapsed at their feet. Black's Samurott and Bianca's Emboar knocked-out each other with a cross-counter of Razor Shell and Brick Break. Meanwhile, White and Cheren's Serperiors tied themselves into a knot due to a clash of Leaf Blades._

* * *

(Genesect looks in disbelief.)

The hell is happening?!

Why are they all tangled up?!

* * *

_"This… has never happened before." Remarks Cheren, too stunned to help White try to untangle the two Regal Pokemon before they pass out from blood loss._

* * *

You're right, Cheren!

* * *

_Black, while upset that he didn't win, turns around so the others don't see him trying not to laugh. Bianca kneels next to her Emboar and reassures it gently before recalling it._

_"Remind me never to let Black suggest a free-for-all battle ever again." Says Cheren, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, as the aforementioned Trainer finally kneels over and bursts out into a fit of giggles._

* * *

YOHOHOHOHO!

* * *

_Past_

_On occasion White wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks. No, she reminisces. About how she, Black, Cheren, and Bianca have been friends forever. How they all got their first Pokemon and set out on their journey. How they all grew from children into seasoned Pokemon Trainers._

* * *

(Genesect smiles softly.)

Isn't this nice?

I like soft moments, like Manaphy reading his little sister a bed time story.

* * *

_Staring out the bedroom window and watching the moonlight filter in, White gets overcome with a longing to travel back in time, relive some of the experiences that went by too fast for her to remember clearly. Then she looks down at Black sleeping beside her, a dopy grin over his sleeping face, and she realizes that she's gained too much to yearn for the past._

* * *

(Genesect chuckles.)

* * *

_White lies back down and shifts closer to Black, feeling his body heat radiate onto her. As she drifts back off to sleep, she thinks that while she misses her past, she's also very much looking forward to the future. _

(Genesect, for once, is silent.

He blinks, with a friendly smile.)

* * *

…What I look for in fics is nice moments.

Sometimes, war, violence, and things like that can wear you out.

I'm not a good person.

I've made my mistakes.

But, sometimes, with moments like that in the fic, I can be assured that everything is going to be alright.

(Genesect sighs.)

Let's move onto the next one that Mew wanted to leave until the end.

* * *

_Halloween_

* * *

**The Nightmare Before Christmas:**

**This is Halloween! This is Halloween! This is Halloween!**

* * *

_"Where's Black?" Bianca asks as White steps out of the apartment lobby._

_"He's finishing his costume." Replies White, adjusting the nurse's hat on her head. "He didn't want me to see it until he was done. I like yours, though."_

* * *

So, White is an nurse.

Cool!

Not really scary though...

* * *

_Bianca giggles and swings her fake tail in one of her hands. A headband with cat ears pokes up from her blonde hair. "Cheren asked me to be Liepard this year."_

* * *

Furry, much?

* * *

_"I didn't ask," snaps Cheren in response, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He wears a blood-stained lab coat over scrubs with a fake hand flopping out of his breast pocket. "She just decided to be a Pokemon."_

* * *

Now, Cheren is scary!

But, still!

Furry, much?

* * *

_ASFJerome:_

_I'm so fluffy!_

* * *

_Let me hear your Pokemon's voice," hisses a voice in Cheren's ear, and his heart almost leaps out of his chest as he whips around._

* * *

(Genesect looks angry.)

What?

* * *

_The brown eyes and evil grin of Black gleam at him, disguised by a green wig, white shirt and khakis. He spreads his arms out to show everyone his costume, a Menger sponge hanging from his belt. "Well? What do you think?"_

* * *

WHAT?!

* * *

_"Scariest damn costume I've ever seen." Mutters Cheren as the girls struggle to contain their laughter. "Why'd you decide to go as N, anyways?"_

* * *

(Genesect looks absolutely furious.)

N?!

N!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!

(Light began to form at Genesect's cannon.)

N...

(Genesect slumps over, but then begins to speak.)

_SYSTEM OVERLOAD._

_CAUSE: NATURAL HARMONIA GROPIUS MENTIONED._

_BEST WAY TO CALM SYSTEM: RELEASE ANGER._

_HOW: HAVE A RAMPAGE._

(Genesect stands up firmly.

A expression of indescribable anger is on his face.

A Hyper Beam shoots from Genesect's cannon.)

ARGHHHH!

(Genesect turns round, and shoots several beams of energy)

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

(Genesect runs off, rubble falling everywhere.

One of them happens to hit the camera that is recording th-)

**We sorry to say that we're experiencing some technical difficult.**

**We'll be back as soon as possible.**


	3. Omake 1

**An Angry Bug Show Omake:**

**N should never be mentioned around Genesect.**

* * *

Victini is in the Hall of Origin's mess room, drinking some juice.

"Hmm..." he goes. "Nice juice..."

"N! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Victini looks and sees Genesect running by, shooting several beams from his cannon.

Genesect runs over, and flips the table that Victini's juice is on, causing it to spill all over Victini.

Genesect runs off, in pure rage.

Victini blinks, and then sighs.

"Someone mentioned N again..." he face-palms.

Victini got up, and went to go to the bathroom, to clean himself.

As he is floating over to there, he sees Genesect's recording room, with lots of rubble scatted around.

"Hm..." he goes again.

"I wonder what Genesect's been doing in here...?"

Victini floats in, and sees a tablet.

Victini looks on the tablet, and a expression of shock in on his face.

Drabbles of Salt and Pepper are on it, and the bit where N is mentioned in on the screen.

"He's reviewing fan-fiction? With N on it?!"


End file.
